Courier New
by brokenbubble
Summary: [KYUSUNG ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - PROLOG: "Kau punya teman?" Ya, KyuHyun tak mengerti sejak kapan dirinya dekat dengan pemuda itu, yang KyuHyun tahu, 'dia' koma dan KyuHyun dekat dengan 'ia', sosok paling dijauhi di kantor mereka. /"...aku tidak tahu jika perasaan senang bisa membuatku menangis sampai seperti ini."


**"—kecelakaan terjadi antara sebuah mobil dan truk pengangkut—!"**

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau masih saja tertarik membaca berita lama itu." KiBum sedikit berjengit karena suara itu mengejutkannya. Ia menjauhkan surat kabar lama itu dari hadapannya. "Cho KyuHyun?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau selalu terkejut, seperti melihat setan saja!"

Senyum tersungging di sudut bibir KiBum, diliriknya pemuda yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya, "aku memang melihat setan."

"Jangan menyebutku setan, _Hyung_!" KyuHyun mengambil tempat di mejanya yang berada di sisi KiBum. Sementara KiBum hanya tertawa samar tanpa berniat untuk membalas kata-kata KyuHyun.

**...**

* * *

**Disclaim****e****r: **

Super Junior belongs to SM Entertainment © 2005

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe. Possibly out of character.

Well, it's just _**pure**__** fan**__** fiction**_ and used boys love or male and male relationship. I don't take any material profit from this work and their use. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" KiBum mencoba mengabaikan KyuHyun yang mengikuti langkahnya menuju mesin pembuat kopi yang berada di luar ruangannya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit setelah ini?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak ke—!"

"Hei, KiBum."

KiBum menoleh dan menemukan EunHyuk, rekan kerjanya yang tengah berdiri meminum kopinya seraya bersandar pada lemari brankas. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah KiBum.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

EunHyuk belum menjawab. Ia mendekat ke arah KiBum yang tengah menuang kopi ke cangkirnya, memeluk pemuda pendiam itu.

"Aku dan Donghae berencana untuk minum-minum setelah pulang kantor nanti. Kau ikut?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku." KiBum menyingkirkan lengan EunHyuk yang berada di pundaknya.

"Ayolah, tak akan lama. Sebentar saja."

"Aku ada acara, _Hyung_. Lagipula kau tahu aku tak kuat minum."

EunHyuk mengangkat bahu, pasrah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berjalan menjauh.

"Kau punya teman, _Hyung_?" suara KyuHyun lagi-lagi mengejutkan KiBum yang kini kembali ke mejanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" KiBum melirik pemuda itu singkat. Ia duduk tegak dan memegang cangkir dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak. Kupikir hanya aku yang dekat denganmu."

"Kau dekat denganku belum lama ini, _Evil_!"

KyuHyun nyengir. Ya, KyuHyun tak mengerti sejak kapan tepatnya ia dekat dengan pemuda itu. Yang ia tahu, Yesung koma dan ia dekat dengan dia. Kim KiBum, sosok paling dijauhi di kantor mereka.

**...**

"Dia manis, bukan?" KyuHyun menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring diam di atas sebuah ranjang di rumah sakit. KiBum yang tengah berdiri diam di sisinya tersenyum kecil, mengiyakan.

"Dia memang selalu terlihat manis." Tangan pucat KyuHyun menelusur wajah tertutup masker oksigen yang tengah terbaring dengan mata tertutup di depannya.

Mereka berdiri di dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit, kamar Yesung yang tengah terbaring koma. Yesung tak mampu memberi respon berarti, pun ketika mata tajam KyuHyun memandang setiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan seksama. Tangan pucatnya yang menyapu seluruh keberadaannya. Atau, berkali-kali pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya bangun." KyuHyun membungkuk, menyentuhkan bibirnya pada kening Yesung.

**...**

Pagi yang seharusnya tenang bagi seorang Kim KiBum terpecah oleh teriakan KyuHyun di ruangannya. Pemuda itu menariknya keluar kantor diikuti pandangan curiga seluruh teman-teman kantornya. Ia mengabarkan bahwa Yesung sudah sadar, dan Kibum harus segera ke rumah sakit. Lalu, di sinilah Kibum berada sekarang. Rumah sakit tempat Yesung yang kini sudah benar-benar sadar.

KiBum memandang sosok yang kini tengah duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Beberapa selang masih bertahan dengan manis di tubuhnya. Tapi, ia sudah terlihat sangat lebih baik. Bibir kecilnya mulai bersenandung saat ia memandang keluar, di mana suasana cerah musim semi terlihat. Waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, namun udara yang menghangat menerobos lewat jendela yang terbuka.

"Suara Yesung-_hyung_ memang sangat merdu," puji Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Kibum. Kibum mengangguk. Ia tak berbicara apa-apa, membiarkan Yesung yang masih setia pada posisinya.

"Apa dia bisa berjalan? Kakinya yang patah? Bagaimana dengan kakinya yang patah?" Kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaan beruntun.

KiBum menoleh padanya. "Kau kan sudah dengar sendiri dari dokter, dia pasti akan bisa berjalan. Dia hanya butuh melatihnya."

Hening.

"Aku senang sekali di sadar."

"Sudah seharusnya."

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu jika perasaan senang bisa membuatku menangis sampai seperti ini," ucap KyuHyun parau. Ia mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi dengan lengannya.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga menangis."

"KiBum-_ah_!" Keduanya sontak menoleh, mendadak Yesung menatap Kibum tajam.

"_Kau–kau...sedang berbicara dengan _**siapa**_?"_

KiBum terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—**kecelakaan terjadi antara sebuah mobil dan truk pengangkut bahan bakar gas. Truk yang mengangkut bahan bakar gas meledak, namun sang sopir truk pengangkut diketahui selamat. Sementara, dua pemuda yang mengendarai mobil pribadi hanya satu yang selamat. Pemuda yang selamat kini tengah koma dan dalam kondisi kritis itu bernama YeSung (28), sementara rekannya yang meninggal di lokasi kejadian diketahui bernama; Cho KyuHyun (25)**_—"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ya, KyuHyun tak mengerti sejak kapan tepatnya ia dekat dengan pemuda itu. Yang ia tahu, Yesung koma dan ia dekat dengan dia. Kim KiBum, sosok paling dijauhi di kantor mereka—karena keanehannya dan kemampuan supranaturalnya untuk melihat arwah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hallo_, saya Anna dan ini pertama kalinya saya menulis _KyuSung couple_ setelah biasanya hanya menjadi seorang _beta editor_ dari author _'_nathanttebane_'_. Maaf jika _fanfiction_ KyuSung pertama ini kelewat abal. *bows 90 degress* Fyi, saya memegang akun ini, karena _nathanttebane_ memilih berada di akun _wordpress_-nya—atau sedang ingin _take long hiatus_ lagi— untuk info lebih lanjut*?* silahkan _reader_ tanyakan pada author _nathanttebane_ sendiri di akun _twitter_-nya: **nathanaelchow**. Anw, terima kasih telah membaca. ^^

* * *

**© c****ranescort****, 2013**


End file.
